Pretending light up
by Shinigami Slytherin
Summary: Luego de pasar 7 años con los Dursley entre humillaciones y maltratos, Harry conocera a una persona,un nuevo profesor que asiste a su escuela. Pero este no sera cualquier profesor, sino Grindelwald. El le mostrara otra alternativa...el lado oscuro. Slash
1. Prologo

**Advertencias: este fic contiene algunos personajes y hechos relacionados con el tomo 7 de Hp, Deathly Hollows, igual a Spoilers, ademas de ser slash: yaoi- relaciones hombre con hombre, gays etc, asi que si no te gusta nada de esto seria bueno que no lo leyeras, estan advertidos!. Por ultimo, ****Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera asi Voldemort seria inmortal desde el primer libro y Dumbledore estaria desde hace muuucho tiempo muerto. Y ni hablar del slash que haria por ahi. **

**Pretending Light Up**

**_Prologo_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin voluntad alguna. La cama y las pocas pertenencias que tenia en ese lugar empezaron a temblar ligeramente por los golpes en la puerta. Una voz femenina, pero no por eso delicada ni mucho menos agradable, le llamó del otro lado de la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la frente, maldiciendo el haber despertado nuevamente y darse cuenta de esa pequeña pesadilla en la que vivía.

- ¡¡Harry¡Levántate ya muchacho, harás llegar tarde a Dudley!- le dijo la voz irritada de su tía.

- Estoy despierto, en un momento estoy ahí- respondió automáticamente, como hacia todas las mañanas desde que tenia memoria. Se vistió con una remera dos tallas mas grandes que el y un pantalón desgastado. Luego se calzó y abrió la puerta de la alacena.

Camino hacia la cocina y antes de sentarse fue empujado por su primo, un enorme y regordete ejemplar de persona, mientras se reía y ocupaba el lugar de Harry con el propósito de molestarlo.

Lejos de haber cumplido su cometido, Harry se sentó en el otro lugar libre de la mesa. Estaba tan acostumbrado al trato de su primo que pocas cosas le molestaban como  
al principio.

Harry era un pequeño niño, tenía una contextura que a simple vista lo hacia ver débil. Pero este era un detalle sin importancia si se veían sus demás rasgos. Tenia un hermoso par de ojos verde esmeralda, aunque estos carecían del brillo normal de un niño de 8 años, como lo era él. Tenia el pelo negro azabache, que le daba un toque simpático al tener todo el pelo despeinado y sin una dirección normal.

Levanto los cubiertos y empezó a comer el desayuno silenciosamente. Si llegaba algún error por estar dormido, como soltar el tenedor o tirar la comida se quedaría castigado nuevamente, sin comer por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Hizo oídos sordos a la conversación que se daba en la mesa, siempre dirigida al trabajo de Vernon (su tio), o sobre las cosas "magnificas" que hacia y lo bien que se portaba Dudley.

- ¿Tienes todo listo para empezar el colegio mi Dudley?- le pregunto empalagosamente Petunia a su hijo.

- Si, tengo todos los libros guardados y la mochila lista- le contesto orgulloso Dudley, como si en algún momento le fuera a dar otra utilidad a esos libros que no fuera golpear.

- A ti supongo que ni tengo que preguntar, espero que no nos hagas pasar una vergüenza este año en el colegio niño.- le dijo a modo de advertencia Petunia, refiriéndose al accidente que había ocurrido el año pasado en el establecimiento, en el que Harry al escapar de la banda de Dudley, había tropezado y roto un jarrón decorativo en el colegio. Ese día Vernon lo había golpeado tanto que le dolía el solo recordar el hecho.

Bajo la cabeza y asintió, no por miedo, sino por cansancio. El desgaste que le provocaba vivir en esa casa, con sus tíos maltratándolo física y mentalmente, cada vez que se acordaban de su existencia. "Pero podría ser peor, siempre podría ser peor" pensaba convenciéndose a si mismo.

Termino el desayuno rápidamente, cargo la vieja mochila a su espalda y salio apresurado por la puerta, tratando de llegar antes al colegio para evitar las humillaciones de su primo.

Luego del recibimiento por el nuevo ciclo escolar todos los chicos se dirigieron a las aulas correspondientes. Se sentó en el asiento del fondo, al lado de la ventana. Siempre le había gustado ese lugar, allí podría contemplar el cielo cuantas veces quisiera y ademas no seria molestado por los amigos de Dudley, que seguramente se sentarian mas adelante, como en los demas años.

Mientras fijaba su vista en el patio frontal de la escuela y miraba a un par de alumnos que llegaban tarde se detuvo a escuchar los murmullos de un par de compañeras suyas del curso.

- ¿Escucharon que la profesora Mary tuvo un accidente mientras manejaba?- le dijo murmurando una pequeña niña pelirroja a otra mas bajita, mientras otras niñas se sumaban a la conversación.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo la mas pequeña, asustada mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca sorprendida.

- Si, escuche que el director dijo que murió hace un par de días.- dijo nuevamente la pelirroja.

- Que horror- exclamo otra al enterarse. Esa profesora era muy querida en esa escuela, además por lo que sabía Harry, iba a ser su profesora este año. El chico al escuchar esto no pudo evitar recordar el accidente en el que sus padres habían muerto, también producto de un accidente automovilístico. O por lo menos eso le habían dicho sus tíos.

En ese momento un niño entró corriendo al aula anunciando a modo de alerta.

-¡Viene el director!- dijo el chico mientras imitaba al resto que buscaba su respectivo lugar rápidamente, llegando justo a tiempo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente, esta vez con dos hombres en el marco de la puerta.

- Buenos días- dijo el director serio, mientras se colocaba a un lado del escritorio que le correspondía al profesor de turno. Todos los chicos respondieron el saludo, se sabía por muchos que el director era estricto en esas cosas.

Acomodó un par de papeles en la mesa, sin tomar asiento. Luego miró hacia la puerta, y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

- Como algunos saben, la profesora Mary tuvo un lamentable accidente así que no podrá ocupar su cargo- dijo tratando de omitir el hecho de que simplemente estaba muerta y que no solo no podría tomar el cargo- Así que un nuevo profesor la reemplazará. Es nuevo en la ciudad, así que espero que tengan el mismo respeto por él del que él le tiene a ustedes.- Dicho esto giró la cabeza hacia la puerta e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, dejando pasar al hombre.

Era bastante alto, así 1,80 mts. de altura. Tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, un poco por debajo de las orejas y dejaba caer un par de mechones de modo de flequillo sobre sus ojos. Una vez al lado del director se pudieron ver con claridad un par de ojos azules, casi tan claros que parecían grises. Sonrió carismáticamente mirando a los niños. No aparentaba más de 24 años de edad.

-Les presento a su profesor, su nombre es Gellert Grindelwald- dijo omitiendo una mueca por el apellido extraño que tenía.- El profesor Gellert se quedará con ustedes todo el año.

Todos los niños empezaron a murmurar sobre la apariencia del nuevo profesor, era bastante lindo y muchas niñas suspiraban al verlo. Gellert, haciendo caso omiso a esto pasó su mirada por todos los alumnos rapidamente, deteniéndola en Harry, quien le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sorprendido de que alguien se fijara en él. El profesor al notar esto, le sonrió tiernamente, susurrando algo, con un movimiento de mano ligero. Al ver que el director le hablaba, dejó de hacer esto y miró por última vez a Harry antes de sacarle la vista de encima por completo.

Por un momento Harry se emocionó al saber que alguien sabía que existía y que como si fuera poco le prestaba atención. Sin saber el porqué y sus verdaderas intenciones...

**_Continuará..._**

Hola! Bueno, aca empiezo un nuevo fic de hp. Todavia no tengo bien definida la pareja, pero mas o menos tengo la idea en la cabeza, igual para aclarar, la pareja principal no va a ser GellertxHarry ni mucho menos, no los veo como pareja nnU. Este fic surgio de como se llevaria Harry si hubiera conocido a Gellert, una version mas "social" que Voldy xD. En el proximo cap voy a profundizar mas todo ya que este fue solo el prologo nn espero que les guste y le tengan un poco de esperanza! Los veo en el proximo cap nn dejen reviews please nnU


	2. Sucesos

**Advertencias: este fic contiene algunos personajes y hechos relacionados con el tomo 7 de Hp, Deathly Hollows, igual a Spoilers, ademas de ser slash: yaoi- relaciones hombre con hombre, gays etc, asi que si no te gusta nada de esto seria bueno que no lo leyeras, estan advertidos!. Por ultimo, ****Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera asi Voldemort seria inmortal desde el primer libro y Dumbledore estaria desde hace muuucho tiempo muerto. Y ni hablar del slash que haria por ahi. Ademas, este capitulo contiene intento de violacion, asi que si eres suceptible, no lo leas porfavor.**

**Pretending Light Up**

**Capítulo 1: _Sucesos_**

Por lo general Privet Drive era un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso. Todas sus casas eran idénticas y poseían jardines bien cuidados y mantenidos. Se respiraba un aire fresco y las flores aligeraban el ambiente.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido seco, producto de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente. Era el número 4 de Privet Drive. De allí había salido un niño que no aparentaba más de 8 años. Iba prácticamente corriendo, cargando una mochila en los hombros.

-Llegaré tarde.- se repetía mentalmente Harry al ver la hora que era. Llevaba retrasado 15 minutos y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al colegio. Sabía que cuando volviera a casa lo matarían por el portazo que había dado al salir apurado. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se encontraba feliz, había conseguido un amigo. Ni más ni menos que el profesor de matemáticas, Gellert Grindelwald. Aunque tenía permiso para llamarlo Gellert. Sonrió para sí mismo una vez más.

Cuando logró pasar por la puerta de entrada del colegio miró nuevamente el reloj que había sobre ésta. Definitivamente había llegado tarde, las clases ya habían comenzado. Se reprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que las tres primeras horas las tenían con el profesor Grindelwald.

Subió la escalera rápidamente y una vez frente a la puerta de su salón paró en seco. No sabía si entrar o esperar hasta el recreo. No quería quedar en ridículo delante de la única persona a la que le caía bien.

Se quedó pensando esto no más de un par de segundos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió lentamente, dejando ver del otro lado a un hombre sonriendo amistosamente incitándolo a pasar.

-Harry, buenos días- le dijo sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de otro quien se preguntaba cómo había sabido que estaba allí.- Vamos pasa.- le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

Éste hizo caso inmediatamente, buscando su asiento mientras pasaba al lado de los demás bancos. Alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su primo antes de pasar junto a él y caerse debido al pie que éste le había interpuesto mientras pasaba.

Se escuchó una risa general en el salón mientras Harry trataba de levantarse, mirando con odio a Dudley. La burla no logró durar más tiempo ya que el profesor con un par de palabras logró callarlos inmediatamente.

-No se preocupe, Dursley, si lo que necesita es llamar la atención lo va a hacer con una citación de padres- dijo fríamente mientras lo miraba.- Mi clase no es para divertirse y menos para burlarse de sus compañeros, a dirección- dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

- ¿C-cómo...¡Pero si yo no fui profesor!- le dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? A dirección.- dijo cortante.

El chico, al ver que sería inútil seguir insistiendo se fue del lugar no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Harry, diciéndole que la cosa no terminaría ahí. Unos segundos más tarde, Gellert continuó con la clase, no sin antes contestar la mirada de agradecimiento de Harry. Para el chico era algo nuevo que alguien se importara por él y más, que lo protegiera.

Harry pasó las tres horas de clase tranquilo. Había entendido todo y no tenía problemas para entender lo que explicaba el profesor Gellert. Todo esto sumado a que nadie lo molestaba ya que Dudley había recibido una advertencia y los amigos de esta no actuaban sin órdenes de él.

Cuando tocó el timbre todos los chicos salieron apresuradamente, mientras que Harry guardaba los libros de esa materia con tranquilidad, sin apuro alguno por salir. No pudo evitar entristecerse al ver que el profesor salía al mismo tiempo que los demás, dejándolo solo en el aula.

Revisó la mochila en busca del almuerzo que le dejaba Petunia, a veces alguna manzana y otras veces nada. Aquella mañana había sido la segunda opción, se dijo suspirando mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa, mirando había la ventana. Entonces escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se dio vuelta y vio al profesor Gellert que lo saludaba desde el escritorio.

-Ven Harry, parece que no trajiste el almuerzo esta vez.- dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba un par de sándwiches en la mesa que al parecer acababa de comprar.- Si quieres puedo compartir.- dijo acercando otra silla a la mesa.

- ¡Claro!- no pudo evitar emocionarse mientras se acercaba hacia el profesor, sentándose en la silla que le había facilitado.

Pasaron todo el recreo hablando trivialidades, Harry comentaba sobre un par de alumnos y Gellert sobre algunos profesores, haciéndose reír mutuamente. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y Gellert se encontró llegando tarde a su clase.

- ¿Te das cuenta? El profesor repitiendo el error del alumno.- bromeó mientras se ponía el saco rápidamente y tomaba su portafolios.- Tengo que irme, adiós Harry y no permitas que el estúpido de Dursley te siga molestando- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta y que los alumnos comenzaran a entrar nuevamente.

Harry limpió rápidamente la mesa y volvió a sentarse. Las demás horas pasaban sin mucho problema y el final de clases llegaba. Decidió no volver a casa por un buen rato, recordando el golpe que había dado a la puerta esa mañana y que lo más seguro sería que se tía siguiera enojada.

Quiso hacer productivo aquel tiempo y no encontró otra cosa más que ir a ala biblioteca, pero no a la del colegio ya que allí la mayoría de los libros eran bastante tontos y vacíos. Caminó un par de cuadras y se encontró frente a una gran biblioteca, una de las más grandes del lugar.

Entró saludando a la chica que se encontraba en la entrada. Ésta le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa sincera. Veía al chico bastante seguido, ya que iba allí cada vez que quería escaparse de sus tíos o entretenerse un rato, según le había confesado éste una vez que había preguntado.

Fue a la sección de policiales y agarró un tomo al parecer bastante pesado, ya que tuvo que sujetarlo con las dos manos. Entonces se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo, donde siempre solía sentarse. Abrió la parte señalada en la que se había quedado la anterior vez y retomó la lectura.

Luego de un par de horas se acercó la misma chica de antes y le dejó una taza de chocolate, como solía tomar el chico. El ojiverde sonrió agradecido, tomo un poco y siguió leyendo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que se encontró con la última pagina del libro. Se sorprendió por esto y miro el reloj que se encontraba a unos metros suyo. ¡Las 8 de la noche! Se levantó rápidamente, casi corriendo hacia la salida. En vez de tranquilizarse, sus tíos lo matarían esta vez. Casi ni saludo a la chica y se concentro en llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa. Una vez que llego, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas tomando un poco de aire por la corrida. Entonces, ya un poco más preparado, toco el timbre de la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en pocos segundos se asomo la cabeza de su tío.

- ¡Adentro!- prácticamente rugió mientras lo agarraba de la remera y lo tiraba al interior de la casa. Miro para ambos lados de la calle asegurándose que no pasaba ningún vecino y cerró la puerta.

Harry se vio tirado en el piso, totalmente indefenso y comenzó a tratar de explicarse.

- Tio, veras...me quede en la biblioteca leyendo y no me di cuenta de la hora. Realmente lo siento- dijo mientras lo miraba, esperando en vano que entendiera.

- ¿Realmente piensas que voy a creerte?- le dijo mientras volvía a agarrarlo de la remera y lo tiraba contra la pared.- Dudley ya me contó que fue lo que hiciste hoy. Inventaste una excusa para implicarlo en una entupida broma ¿eh?- le dijo, pateándolo en el estomago, haciendo que Harry abriese los ojos enormemente debido al dolor.- ¿Crees que puedes molestar a Dudley acusándolo con un profesor?- lo abofeteo con un golpe seco.

- ¡Yo no hice nada!- trató de explicarse nuevamente, una vez que los golpes pararon.- ¡El profesor vio lo que me hizo¡Yo no tuve que decirle nada!- dijo inútilmente, solo provocando que los golpes volvieran con mas fuerza. Sentía que ya se le habían roto varias costillas y como un hilo de sangre corría por su boca.

- Eres un inútil, un anormal, nosotros te ofrecemos una casa, nos hacemos cargo de ti ¡y nos lo agradeces así¡Encima volviendo a estas horas!- le grito en la cara, sacudiéndolo.

Harry vio con horror como dejaba de sacudirlo y una sonrisa de malicia cruzaba el rostro de Vernon. Éste, luego de murmurar un par de cosas empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, para luego bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se acerco a Harry peligrosamente, sujetándolo por las manos y dejándolo contra la pared mientras intentaba desvestirlo. Harry forcejeo casi sin resultados ya que su tío tenia mucha mas fuerza que él, además de que no podía moverse mucho por las costillas rotas.

Mordio sin piedad su cuello, dejando un rastro de sangre para luego darlo vuelta y tomarlo por la cintura. Entonces empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacerle. Llamo inútilmente a su tía en busca de ayuda, haciendo que Vernon riera, contestándole que no se encontraba en la casa así que no valía la pena pedir ayuda. Podía sentir el aliento a alcohol en su cuello y asco por esto, pero no podía hacer nada. Ahora se encontraba totalmente paralizado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la cercanía de su tío que estaba por penetrarlo. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un hombre de una alta estatura a pasos agigantados.

- Maldito muggle- escupió mientras sacaba la varita de uno de los bolsillos y apuntaba a Vernon con ésta.- ¡Crucio!

El hombre comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo mientras aullaba del dolor. Mientras el mago, sin retirar el hechizo se acerco a Harry, sacándose la capa y cubriéndolo con ella. El pequeño no pudo más que empezar a llorar con desesperación en el pecho del hombre, cuando se dio cuenta de que este era Gellert, su profesor y único amigo. El mayor se quedo abrazándolo unos minutos mas tratando de calmar su llanto. Entonces retiro el hechizo del hombre, quien en esos momentos ya se encontraba sin cordura alguna debido al tiempo al que había sido expuesto a la maldición.

Tomo al chico en sus brazos y lo levanto, luego de haberse desmallado entre el llanto y la tensión. Un leve quejido salio de la boca de Harry, anoticiándolo a Gellert de las heridas que tenía. Dirigió una mirada de furia más al muggle en el suelo, mientras retiraba el hechizo silenciador que había puesto a la casa antes de entrar.

- Avada kedavra- dijo sin sentimiento alguno. Entonces la luz verde toco a Vernon, dejándolo desprovisto de vida. Fue hacia la puerta una vez revisada la casa en busca de sus otros dos habitantes.

- Tom va a matarme- dijo soltando un suspiro de su boca, mientras sujetaba bien al chico y desaparecía del lugar.

**_Continuará..._**

Hola! Como están? Espero que les haya gustado el cap (sacando lo de Vernon, que se re altero por lo de Dudley además de estar borracho o.ó muggles...) Y bueno, por fin apareció ese desprecio por los muggles que caracteriza a Gellert n.n. No se me ocurre nada mas que agregar, aclaro que Gellert hizo el hechizo silenciador sin necesidad de usar la varita, por eso la saco recién al entrar a la casa. En el próximo cap seguramente aparecera Voldy, asi que espero que les guste. Y también que me dejen algún review, aunque sea para insultarme por lo de vernon (no...mejor dejen algo mas constructivo nnU). Bueno, besos y abrazos!!

Reviews: nefichan: Hola! Aca dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste nn, besos!

Aranel-Riddle: Holas! Jajaja, no son taan malas las intenciones pero bueno, hay que ver que sale de todo eso jajaja. Me alegro que pienses lo mismo que yo en lo del vejete y de Voldy n.n, besos!

Miss-Mandy-Scarmander: Hola! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, nn besos!


	3. Decisiones

**Pretending Light up**

**Capitulo 2:** _**Decisiones**_

Un par de ojos rubí recorrían rápidamente las líneas escritas en los papeles, analizando silenciosamente la información recibida. Estiró la mano hasta llegar a la pluma a su lado y anotar al margen de la hoja la corrección. No debía haber ningún error ya que se trataban de órdenes vitales que tendría que tejer minuciosamente si es que quería retornar al poder.

Tomo un respiro que no duro mas que unos segundos y siguió con la tarea, apartando las hojas ya revisadas cuando un ligero "plop" sonó a su espalda. Tomo la varita rápidamente y en un segundo ya estaba por maldecir al visitante indeseado hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¡Maldita sea Grindelwald¿Me puedes decir que...?- las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a quien traía en brazos el antiguo dark lord. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Gellert al ver esta reacción se apuro a explicarse antes de que su compañero lo asesinase.

- No pude hacer otra cosa que traerlo aquí, si hubieras visto en que situación se encontraba...no me quedo otra que deshacerme de su tío.

Obviamente no habían sido las palabras más convenientes en ese momento. Riddle bajo la mano que tenía en la cabeza lentamente antes de perder lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡¿Mataste a su tío?!- le dijo furiosamente- ¡¿Es que no tienes idea de que la Orden del fénix esta al tanto de todo lo que suceda a su alrededor?!

Grindelwald estaba a punto de responderle cuando el pequeño en sus brazos movió la cabeza, como respuesta a los gritos que perturbaban su sueño.

- No podemos discutir esto con Harry aquí.- le dijo en voz baja.

Voldemort envió una mirada furibunda hacia Grindelwald antes de llamar a uno de sus elfos domésticos.

- ¿Que desea señor?- le pregunto la elfa luego de aparecer en la habitación con un chasquido.

- Consigue una habitación para el chiquillo y llévalo allí- dijo señalándolo ligeramente al antes mencionado.

- Claro señor- dijo enseguida la elfa, acercándose hacia Grindelwald que se encontraba mirando a Harry- Señor, necesito llevarlo hacia la habitación- le dijo luego de unos segundos al ver que Gellert no le entregaba el niño.

- Por supuesto- le contesto al ver lo que le pedía. Dio media vuelta para acompañar a la elfa con Harry en brazos, cuando sintió que alguien lo apuntaba con la varita.

- Tu te quedas aquí a explicar lo que hiciste si no quieres volver a un lugar peor que la cárcel.- le dijo cortante Tom al ver lo que pretendía hacer su compañero.

La elfa, cn el previo permiso de su amo, hechizo al chico para que levitara hasta la habitación y cerro la puerta silenciosamente. Gellert se acerco hacia Voldemort y se sentó en el asiento frente a él, cruzando las piernas mientras se acomodaba, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Como ya sabes, estaba cumpliendo con las ordenes que me habías dado- dijo cruzando las manos mientras cerraba los ojos.- Entre al colegio de Harry y lo estuve vigilando constantemente, haciéndome pasar con su profesor. Hasta ahí no hubo ningún problema, simpatizamos rápidamente-

- ¿Y como llegamos a esta situación? Si se puede saber...- contestó sarcásticamente.

Grindelwald lo fulmino con la mirada antes de contestarle.

- La primera vez que lo vi en clases coloque un par de hechizos sobre el. Escudo, rastreo, etc. Uno de ellos me informo hoy a la noche que el chico estaba sufriendo físicamente.

- En pocas palabras lo estaba golpeando el estúpido del tío- concluyo Tom con la mirada ensombrecida. Sabía perfectamente sobre ese tipo de tratos por parte de muggles.

- Exactamente- dijo tirándose para atrás en la silla- Y no solo eso...el muy desgraciado estuvo a punto de violarlo.- Gellert dirigió su mirada a Tom, que lo miraba fijamente.- Le aplique cruciatus, pero se me paso un poco la mano.- dijo distraídamente, mientras jugaba con la varita.

- Aún así¿estas conciente de como modifica esto nuestros planes?- le dijo Voldemort.

- No podía hacer otra cosa, piénsalo una vez mas, el chico estuvo en una situación parecida a la tuya. No podía dejar que un muggle estúpido como ese le arruinara la vida.

Tom apoyo las manos en el escritorio, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la chimenea.

- Háblame del chico.- le dijo firmemente.

Gellert sonrió ante esto y giro el asiento 60°, quedando frente a la chimenea.

- Es un chico silencioso, atento y amable. Por lo que pude averiguar de sus profesores, al chico le encanta leer. También me dijeron que su primo se dedica a maltratarlo cada vez que puede. Por esto Harry no tiene ninguna amistad en el colegio.- dijo mientras veía a Tom caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, seguramente maquinando algún plan alternativo.- Pero nunca pensé que su familia también lo tratara asi...

- ¿Que paso con los otros dos familiares?

- No los pude encontrar en la casa, seguramente salieron por ordenes del muggle.- contesto.

Voldemort dejo de caminar por un momento y se quedo mirando fijamente a Grindelwald, seguramente tratando de averiguar que pasaba por la mente de este. Ante esto Gellert sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¿Estaremos pensando en lo mismo?- pregunto inocentemente el rubio, con un brillo en los ojos.

- Esto de compartir el mismo oficio me esta hartando...-dijo molesto, pero sin poder evitar una media sonrisa. Por un momento se permitió el derecho a la duda- ¿Crees que no nos traicionara?

- Èl es muy parecido a ti, no creo que nos traicione. Menos luego de lo que le hicieron...

- Recuerda que el fue el causante de mi caída, seguramente me guarda rencor por asesinar a su familia.- le dijo seriamente.

- Quizás, pero aun así, estoy seguro de que sabrá elegir su propio camino y será el nuestro. Y si no, yo me haré cargo de los resultados. Además, es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que en contra, me lo dice mi instinto, esta es la decisión correcta.

Ante la seguridad de Gellert, Tom busco en su bolsillo un medallón y lo toco con la varita luego de pronunciar un par de palabras. En unos minutos aparecieron dos mortífagos. Uno de ellos llevaba el pelo rubio, recogido con una cinta verde, con un porte evidentemente aristocrático. A su lado el otro hombre presentaba una contextura grande, con los brazos musculosos y una mirada seria.

Los dos se agacharon respetuosamente, poniéndose en cuclillas mientras esperaban una orden de su señor.

- Las misión que les daré es sumamente importante, el menor error será penado con la muerte- dijo a modo de advertencia, haciendo que un leve escalofrió recorriera la espalda de sus vasallos- Necesito que busquen a tres de los mejores mortífagos de bajo rango. Hagan que tomen la poción multijugos con la forma de los tres muggles que viven en esta dirección.

Les dijo mientras le pasaba a Malfoy un pedazo de pergamino donde había garabateado rápidamente la dirección de Privet Drive.

- Uno de ellos lo encontraran muerto, así que no será demasiado problema. Quédense en la casa hasta que aparezcan los otros dos, hagan lo que quieran con ellos, no me importa. Solo guarden lo suficiente para hacer varias pociones. Luego esperen órdenes mías.- Dicho esto hizo una seña para que se retiraran.

- Señor¿de donde sacamos las pociones a esta hora?- pregunto el mortífago robusto con cuidado, tratando de no hacer enfadar a Lord Voldemort, ya que podría ser letal.

Voldemort fulminó con la mirada al mortífago pero se contuvo a torturarlo, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente.

- Pídanle las pociones a Snape. Háganlo rápido y sin comentarios sobre la misión a otras personas.- dijo dándose vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación.

Antes de que los mortífagos se marcharan, Voldemort les dijo unas últimas palabras.

- Tengan cuidado cuando estén allí, el lugar esta vigilado por la Orden del fénix.- los dos asintieron ante la advertencia y desaparecieron.

Grindelwald se levanto del asiento y se acerco a la puerta. Tom estaba de espaldas, mirando el fuego, evidentemente pensando. Antes de desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta Gellert escucho la voz de Tom.

- Espero que no nos equivoquemos.

Gellert solo sonrió y cerro la puerta.

**_Continuara..._**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap nn (aunque esta cortito uu) antes que nada les agradezco los reviews, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Y espero que sigan así xD! Bueno, he aquí la charla de los Dark Lords, uno mas serio que el otro pero los dos igual de sexys xDDD Porque si, aca Voldy tiene la forma de Tom, no el de la cámara exactamente, un poco mas crecido. Y bueno, a Harry lo vamos a ver en el próximo capitulo, pobre T.T Todavía no se bien el destino de Petunia y Dudley pero les puedo asegurar que bueno no es ¬¬. Ejem, bueno, besos y dejen review please nn!

**Reviews**: TATIS: Hola! Aca dejo la actualizacion, espero que te guste nn!

Aranel-Riddle: Jajaja, me hizo gracia lo de Gellert-pooh, ya le encontramos pareja a Voldy pooh xD Muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo, besos y abrazos!!

Nadesiko04: Esooo! Yo tambien me uno o.ó! El grupo de fangirs que le gustan los fics darks somos pocas pero vamos creciendo xD. Me reia con lo de Petunia y Dudley, ya vere en que termina eso o.ó. Lamento no poder hacer los caps mas largos, pero espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de eso nnU Besos!!

Sehanine Moonbow: Hola! Y si, la verdad que se merecia mas de lo que tenia u.ú pero bueno, con los otros dos vere que hago uu. Estoy muy deacuerdo con vos, me muero por escribir la cara del vejete cuando se entere que le ganaron de mano xD igual, el se lo perdio. Besos y espero que te guste este cap!

Selenne Kiev: Hola! Jaja, ya quisiera yo haber matado al desgraciado ese o.ó maldigo el dia en que Rowling penso que era mejor que el estupido ese viviera hasta el sexto u.u bueno, ejem xD sii eso le pasa a la gente que trata asi a Harry oó muere! xD Bueno, besos y abrazos!!

marat: Hola! Me pone feliz que te haya gustado nn! Besos!

leuke: Holas! Aca dejo la continuacion, espero que te guste n.n!

vampira horchatera: Hola! Si, aca ando intentando remontar jaja, en realidad estoy intentando no hacer un AU, sino mas bien algo parecido al libro pero con unos resultados un poco diferentes xD Igual, gracias por leer, besos!

yukiatena: Jajaja, hola! Me alegro que no te disguste la muerte de vernon xD aunque no creo que exista alguien que simpatize con el ¬¬ nadie...xD igual, aca dejo la actualizacion, besos!!


	4. El visitante

**Pretending Light up**

**Advertencias: este fic contiene algunos personajes y hechos relacionados con el tomo 7 de Hp, Deathly Hollows, igual a Spoilers, ademas de ser slash: yaoi- relaciones hombre con hombre, gays etc, asi que si no te gusta nada de esto seria bueno que no lo leyeras, estan advertidos!. Por ultimo, Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera asi Voldemort seria inmortal desde el primer libro y Dumbledore estaria desde hace muuucho tiempo muerto. Y ni hablar del slash que haria por ahi.**

**Capitulo 3**: Visitante

Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no despertar a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta, mirando en dirección a la cama.

Allí estaba Harry, tenia la cabeza girada hacia la ventana, evidentemente pensando. Enseguida se dio vuelta sobresaltado al sentir otra persona en la habitación.

- ¿Como te encuentras Harry?- pregunto suavemente mientras se acercaba al chico.

- Ahh...emmm...bien, quería agradecerle por haberme ayudado profesor.- dijo bajando la mirada, apenado.

Gellert se sentó a un costado de la cama y le revolvió el cabello a Harry con una mano mientras reía un poco.

- No tienes que llamarme profesor aquí Harry, y tampoco deber agradecerme por eso.- sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar al chico.- No creo que vuelva a ser profesor en unos buenos años.

Harry levanto la vista, sorprendido ante la declaración. ¿Es que acaso había tenido la culpa de eso? Quizás había sido por lo que le había hecho a su tío...

- Realmente lo siento, seguramente fue mi culpa que lo echaran de la escuela.- ahora se sentía peor.

- No, no. No entiendes Harry. No me echaron- dijo sonriendo, divertido. "Como si un muggle pudiera echarme..." pensó.

- ¿Entonces...?- preguntó, confundido. Miro al rededor, observando los detalles de la habitación.- ¿Estamos en su casa?

"Va ser una larga explicación..."

- Veras Harry. Tú y yo no somos personas comunes y corrientes. Somos magos.

Evidentemente eso no había ayudado. Harry se encontraba aún mas confundido que antes.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijeron esos mugg-...tus tíos sobre tus padres?- dijo forzosamente, tratando de no llamarlos muggles o algo peor.

- Lo único que sé de mis padres es que murieron en un accidente automovilístico...-

Gellert no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara, exasperado. No solo por la descarada mentira de sus tíos, sino porque habían saltado a la parte mas complicada de la conversación. El asesinato de sus padres.

- Bueno, olvida esa versión. Es mentira.- le dijo a secas, dejando a Harry sorprendido- Eran magos, estaban en medio de una guerra. Perdieron, y como resultado, murieron.- Vaya, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Un repentino frío en su espalda lo anoticio de la presencia de Nagini en la habitación. Paso al rededor de sus hombros y siseo cerca de sus oídos:

--- Podrías haber sido un poco más delicado con el chico¿no te parece?---

Gellert la miro ligeramente sorprendido.

--- ¿Entendiste lo que le dije?---

-- Pues claro, soy una serpiente, no una estúpida-- siseó en respuesta, exasperada. -- Me doy cuenta por la reacción del chico...así que este es Harry Potter ¿eh?--

El rubio ignoro el comentario de la serpiente, para mirar a Harry, quien tenia la mirada fija en Nagini.

Luego de unos segundos Harry volvió a hablar.

- Y... ¿quien los mató?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Bueno, veras, ellos decidieron por su propia cuenta enfrentarse al enemigo, así que a éste no le quedo otra que matarlos...se trataba de una guerra.

- ¿Como se llamaba?- volvió a insistir. Por lo menos debía saber el nombre del asesino de sus padres.

-...se llama Lord Voldemort, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente en eso.- Dijo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Y cual es?- Si había algo que le molestara es que la gente se estuviera con vueltas para decir las cosas.

--- El problema es que te encuentras en la propiedad de él, chiquillo...--- le respondió divertida la serpiente.

- ¿¡Como?!- dijo levantándose de golpe, provocando que el dolor de las costillas rotas volvieran. Al instante volvió a caer en la cama.

Gellert lo miro sorprendido. No podía equivocarse... Harry era capaz de hablar pársel. Pero no estaba seguro si seria un don o más bien un problema más.

- ¿Pudiste entender lo que dijo Nagini? - le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente, luego de enviarle una mirada recriminatoria a la serpiente.

- Claro- dijo, suponiendo que se refería a la serpiente.-pero eso no importa. Necesito que me expliques porque estamos en la casa de la persona que asesino a mis padres.- exigió, cortante.

Gellert se sentó nuevamente al costado de la cama, suspirando. Comenzó a hablar, intentando explicarle resumidamente quien era Voldemort, Dumbledore, en que situación se encontraba Harry y porque él se había hecho pasar por su profesor.  
Al final de la explicación, Harry se quedo en silencio unos minutos, tratando de asimilar la información.

- Entonces...-dijo- ¿Entonces solo te hiciste pasar por mi amigo para poder manejarme...¿Porque Voldemort te lo pidió?- unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

Gellert se acerco enseguida, limpiando las lágrimas con la mano.

- No te equivoques. Yo me hice tu amigo porque en verdad lo siento así. Realmente me caes bien, sino no te hubiera traído aquí. ¿Sabes? Voldemort casi me mata por eso- dijo riendo ligeramente.

Por el rostro de Harry se asomo una sonrisa.

- Realmente espero que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad.- le dijo sonriendo.

- Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- En cuanto a Voldemort, tengo que pedirte que no lo trates "demasiado" mal. Es un poco sensible en cuestión a contestaciones.- dijo, tratando de ignorar los cruiciatus y los avadas que se le venían a la mente.

Harry acepto a regañadientes. No quería saber nada de ese tal Voldemort, por cuestiones obvias.   
Gellert le había explicado varias cosas de los dos bandos ( Voldemort y Dumbledore) pero no quiso entrar mucho en detalles. Le dijo que debía tomarse su tiempo y descubrir por sí mismo lo demás. Darle una oportunidad a Voldemort a pesar de todo.

Luego de una presentación formar por parte de Nagini a Harry, Gellert se retiro de la habitación, dejando a esos dos conversando. Debía hablarle a Voldemort sobre la habilidad del chico.

**_3 años después..._**

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama luego de que un elfo pasase por la habitación para informarle la hora. Era fin de semana, anoche había llegado de la casa de sus tíos, si se les podía llamar así, ya que se trataba de mortífagos con un par de frascos de multijugos haciendo efecto. Claro que ellos no podían tocarle ni un pelo, ya que no sabían nada de la situación de Harry pero tenían ordenes específicas de no hacerle daño ni hablar con él mas de lo necesario.

Se saco las sabanas de arriba con un solo movimiento e intento apoyar los pies sobre el piso, antes de alejarlos, asustado tratando de esquivar un mordisco letal.

--- ¡Nagini! Casi me matas --- le dijo reprochándola mientras buscaba la ropa para vestirse.

--- Eso debería decir yo. Casi me aplastas...deberías tener un poco más de cuidado--- siseo enojada mientras reptaba hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Ya vestido y aseado salió de la habitación y bajo un par de escaleras, ya que se encontraba en una mansión gigante, antes de poder llegar al comedor donde los dos Dark Lords estaban desayunando pacíficamente.

Paso por la puerta y miro a los dos. Gellert estaba tomando café y Voldemort se encontraba leyendo El profeta. Se sentó en su respectivo lugar, saludando a los dos habitantes.

- Buenos días papá- le dijo bromeando a Gellert, quien respondió con una sonrisa.- Buenos días...mamá- le dijo a Voldemort antes de estallar en risas cómplices con Grindelwald. Voldemort respondió haciendo acto de presencia de su buen humor con un hechizo de magia negra, que Harry pudo esquivar dificultosamente.

- Eh, que todavía no me enseñaron ese.- le dijo simulando disgusto.- ¿Así saludas a un niño de 10 años? Ya veo porque no se te da el trabajo de niñera...-dijo inocentemente, tomando el café que recién había aparecido en la mesa.

- Si no quieres aprender de una forma alternativa los hechizos que aún no sabes será mejor que cierres la boca.- le dijo amenazante Tom antes de volver la vista hacia el diario.

Gellert dejo la taza sobre la mesa y miro a Harry.

- Hoy tenemos clases dentro de una hora asi que será mejor que desayunes pronto. Estamos muy atrasados porque solo podemos practicar los fines de semana.- le dijo sonriendo, como hacia siempre con Harry.

- Ok, no hay problema.- dijo tomando el desayuno- ¿Algo interesante en El profeta?- le pregunto al rubio al ver que éste también tenia una copia del diario a su lado. No tenia caso preguntarle a Tom.

- Nada de nada. Está mas aburrido que el muggle, seguramente- le dijo simulando aburrimiento.- Fudge es menos interesante que una roca. No se porque no lo matas ya.- dijo llevándose una tostada a la boca, dirigiéndose a Riddle.

- No podemos lanzarle un Avada y listo. Eso no serviría de nada. Piensas que matándolo ya se soluciona todo- dijo Tom del otro lado del diario- Algún día tendrías que pensar un poco, Fudge no maneja ni el 20 del Ministerio, basta verle la cara de idiota que tiene.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se- le dijo molesto Gellert, siempre lo trataba de impulsivo.

Uno de los mortífagos se asomo por la puerta, evidentemente dudando de esta acción. Tenían casi prohibido ese lugar, pero como era un mortífago de alto rango, pudo permitirse aparecerse ahí.   
Ignoro al niño que estaba sentado en la mesa, sabiendo que en esos lugares nunca convenía meterse en asuntos ajenos.

- Se-señor...- dijo dudando.

Voldemort levanto la vista evidentemente molesto, intimidando al instante al mortífago.

- ¿Si?- dijo suavemente, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del mortífago. Bajo la mirada al piso y se encontró con una gran serpiente pasando por sus pies. Se aparto hacia un costado, asustado y siguió con los ojos el recorrido de la serpiente que se subió a un lado de niño que había visto antes. El animal le siseo algo al chico que evidentemente estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

--- Vine a desayunar yo también --- dijo trepándose a los hombros de Harry quien ya le preparaba una taza con leche -- ¿Alguien seria tan amable de pasarme el azúcar?--

Grindelwald asintió silenciosamente, pasándole el azúcar a Harry, para que pusiera en la taza.

El mortífago se quedo mudo ante la escena, pero la voz del Lord lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si?- repitió ya sin la suavidad de antes. Estaba claro que no lo repetiría una tercera vez.

- Señor, en 10 minutos esta por llegar el jefe de los Aurores de Francia.- le dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

- Cierto, el crió ese...por lo menos espero que sirva de algo. Puedes irte Mcnair.- le dijo con un movimiento de mano. El mortífago se levanto, agacho la cabeza por última vez y se fue.

Tom se levanto de la silla y dejo el diario doblado en la mesa, tomo un último trago de café y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Crio¿Es muy joven?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Lo suficiente como para dudar de él. Los niños no me inspiran confianza- dijo por último antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Harry se dio cuenta de la indirecta y gruño, molesto. Grindelwald rió un poco y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Harry.

- En media hora te quiero en el salón de entrenamientos- le dijo por último antes de irse él también.

Se sirvió una taza de café más y empezó a hojear El Profeta. Una vez terminado el café, se levantó con Nagini en hombros y se dirigió hacia los Jardines, no sin antes buscar una capa negra. Le gustaba respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de las clases, ya que estas podían durar horas y no le gustaba estar encerrado tanto tiempo, pero no tenía mucha libertad en movimientos así que se camuflaba con una capa negra. Hasta ahora siempre le había servido ya que tenía la precaución de no cruzarse con ningún mortífago fuera de las áreas restringidas para ellos.

Se recostó contra uno de los árboles mas antiguos del lugar, teniendo cuidado con Nagini, que ahora se encontraba en el pasto a un lado de él. Entonces fijó la vista en una silueta que caminaba a lo lejos. Le parecía demasiado pequeña para ser un mortífago. Trato de forzar más la vista, vestía con una capa negra y le pareció ver que tenía el pelo color ceniza. La persona se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Harry lo observaba. Entonces giro el rostro en dirección a Harry y éste casi pudo jurar que el chico le estaba sonriendo. Cualquiera fuera el caso, el chico siguió caminando y el ojiverde lo perdió de vista rápidamente.

-- Nagini... ¿viste al chico ese? - le dijo en pársel a la serpiente.

-- No creo, no vi a nadie, estaba distraída ¿por? Es común ver gente por aquí aunque este jardín este en desuso, deberías tener un poco mas de cuidado.

-- Es que parecía demasiado joven para ser mortífago...- le contesto, pensativo.

-- Entonces seguramente es el jefe de Aurores que tenía que ver a Tom hoy.- le contesto despreocupada.

-- Humm, seguramente- le dijo él también.

Vio el reloj que tenia en la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que casi era hora de la clase con Gellert. Saludo a Nagini y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Harry se encontraba sumamente concentrado. Hacia unos minutos que habían empezado con la clase de pociones y ya estaban con una poción bastante difícil, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

- Cuando se vuelva roja tienes que agregarle el ajenjo. Ni más tarde ni más temprano, ya sabes lo que sucedió la semana pasada por distraerte. - le dijo a modo de advertencia.

Harry asintió, derrotado. Ni quería acordarse de la "pequeña" explosión del sábado pasado, y menos de las consecuencias...

- Señor- llamo un mortífago desde la puerta.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto algo molesto. No le gustaba que interrumpieran la clase.

- Hay un muchacho que pide hablar con el señor en persona y por lo que dijo parece ser importante- dijo refiriéndose a Voldemort. Ante la expresión de fastidio de Gellert el mortífago se apresuro a explicar.- Se encuentra en una reunión importante con el jefe de Aurores de Francia. No podemos interrumpirlo por eso.

- ¿Y a mi si?- le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Es- es que el señor nos dijo que le informemos a usted en caso de que él no pudiera.-dijo sumamente nervioso.

- Está bien- dijo finalmente- Llévalo a mi despacho, yo estaré ahí en unos minutos.

- Como usted ordene señor- dijo por ultimo antes de retirarse.

Gellert suspiro y se giro a Harry antes de hablarle.

- Ya sabes que agregar para congelar la poción. Estoy seguro de que tu curiosidad no podrá aguantarse.- le dijo sonriendo.

Harry asintió satisfecho, hizo lo que le había indicado y lo siguió camino hacia el lugar de encuentro. En el trayecto tomo una de las pociones multijugos que había preparado hacia unos días, no podía dejar que cualquier extraño supiera que había un niño merodeando la mansión. Los rumores llegarían hasta la Orden y no sería bueno para nadie.

Antes de entrar a la habitación se aseguro de que la transformación hubiera sido exitosa. Una vez confirmado, entro al lugar detrás de Grindelwald.

Ante ellos, parado, se encontraba un niño que no aparentaba más edad que la de Harry. Tenia el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules. Llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría del cuello para abajo.   
Apenas verlo se dio cuenta de que era el niño que había visto antes, aunque el pelo a la luz del sol seguramente deba la apariencia grisácea que había visto antes.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres niño?- le dijo Gellert fríamente. Debía pensar que era una broma que un niño llegara de la nada a hablar con Lord Voldemort, a pesar de que este hubiera retornado hacia unos meses.

- Tengo algo importante que decir, algo que podría importarle a Lord Voldemort.- dijo con una voz suave, pero firme.- Por eso necesito hablar personalmente con él.

Una risa fría salio de los labios de Grindelwald que casi hizo a Harry estremecerse. Nunca había visto esa faceta suya.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que no estas hablando con el mismo Lord Voldemort, niño? Por tu edad nunca podrías haberlo conocido.

- Voldemort nunca vendría acompañado- dijo simplemente, sonriendo.

- Si eres tan inteligente deberías suponer que el no me dejaría entrar aquí si no me hubiera delegado esa responsabilidad. ¿O piensas que Voldemort vendría solo porque un niño como tu se lo pidiera?- dijo, dejándole saber donde se encontraba el chico.

- Tiene razón- dijo sonriendo, sin enojarse en lo más mínimo- Igualmente si darle esta información a usted lo afectara, seria su problema.- dijo metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la capa.

Gellert abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que llevaba el chico en la mano. Harry no pudo entender la reacción de éste, pero empezó a prestarle más atención a la situación. El chico llevaba un reloj de mano, al parecer de oro.

- Lo que estoy sosteniendo en estos momentos se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de uno de los horcruxes de Albus Dumbledore...

**_Continuara..._**

Hola!! Jeje, deje ahí picando la situación jaja, espero que les haya gustando el cap n.n Ahora se va viendo para donde va la cosa xD. No pude escribir antes porque me había ido de vacaciones a Tandil (un lugar de Buenos Aires) y no tenia computadora en la casa de mi abuela uu Pero para compensar la tardanza escribí el doble que los demás capítulos nnU así que espero que le tengan compasión a esta pobre chica y le dejen un review por el esfuerzo nn. Besos!!!

**Reviews:** **tatis**: Hola! Es cierto, quedo bastante chiquito, espero que sepas perdonar nnU aca te dejo la actualizacion, besos nn!

**Sehanine Moonbow**: Hola, siii supongo que ya le esta cayendo bien ( y capaz avance en los siguientes capitulos jojojo xD) Harry todavia le tiene un poco de rencor a Tom ya que es imposible que olvide que asesino a sus padres pero trata de poder entenderlo por Gellert y por la ayuda que Tom le da a veces. Besos!

**Nadesiko04**: Hola! Jeje, yo tambien quiero una banderita xD Lo de Gellert y la prision se va a ver un poquito mas adelante, como tambien por que los dos estan tremendamente..ehh...digo, porque recuperaron sus cuerpos xDD Gracias por el review!

**serena**: Holas, aca dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste n.n besos!

**FT.Anderson**: Hola! Antes de todo, te agradezco mucho que hayas leido el fic y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar review. Igual te aviso que el fan fic va a ser slash ( quiero decir, relación amorosa entre dos hombres) asi que lamento que no lo puedas seguir leyendo. Igualmente te deseo lo mejor nn besos!

**Marat**: Hola! Ehh, digamos que Voldy acepto a Harry porque se dió cuenta de que tenia una buena oportunidad adelante y no podia desperdiciarla nn besos!

**Selenne Kiev**: Holas non! Ultima contestacion pero no menos importante xD Sii, estuvo corto el cap u.u asi que aca dejo uno mas larguito n.n Ya Harry se entero más o menos que esta pasando, solo falta que se ponga en accion y que se encuentre con el vejete de Dumbledore (te odioooo) xDD Bueno, besos a mi compañera de los dark fics jajaja (es cierto, deberia haber una comunidad de dark fics xDD)


	5. Revelaciones

**Pretending Light Up**

**Advertencias: este fic contiene algunos personajes y hechos relacionados con el tomo 7 de Hp, Deathly Hollows, igual a Spoilers, ademas de ser slash: yaoi- relaciones hombre con hombre, gays etc, asi que si no te gusta nada de esto seria bueno que no lo leyeras, estan advertidos!. Por ultimo, Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera asi Voldemort seria inmortal desde el primer libro y Dumbledore estaria desde hace muuucho tiempo muerto. Y ni hablar del slash que haria por ahi.**

**Capítulo 4**: _Revelaciones_

_Gellert abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que llevaba el chico en la mano. Harry no pudo entender la reacción de éste, pero empezó a prestarle más atención a la situación. El chico llevaba un reloj de mano, al parecer de oro._

_- Lo que estoy sosteniendo en estos momentos se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de un horcruxes de Albus Dumbledore..._

La sala había quedado sumida en un profundo silencio. La tensión era casi palpable, nadie parecía querer agregar más y el chico continuaba con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

"¿Horcruxes?" pensaba Harry " Estoy seguro de haber escuchado hablar de eso...debo haberlo leído en algún lugar..."Harry se mordió el labio inferior, forzando a su cerebro para dar con la respuesta.

- Aunque esto fuera cierto- dijo finalmente Gellert- ¿Como es posible que un niño como tu tenga algo tan importante en sus manos?- Parecía que Grindelwald no pensaba dejarse engañar tan rápido.

El niño solo se encogió de hombros y dejo balancearse el reloj en sus manos como si de un juguete se tratase.

- Parece que reconoces el objeto- las palabras habían sido exactas y habían dado en el blanco. Harry miró al chico quien no parecía dispuesto a responder preguntas, más no a sacar conclusiones precisas. Gellert parecía estar maldiciéndose por dentro, le estaba dando la razón a Voldemort por ser tan descuidado.

Harry chasqueo los dedos contento. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Los Horcruxes eran partes del alma de un mago, escondidas en objetos o personas, según recordaba. Ahora entendía la expresión en el rostro de Gellert. En pocas palabras tenían delante de sus ojos una de las oportunidades de destruir a Dumbledore, pero esto no debía ponerlos contentos. Dumbledore había dividido su alma en partes y con eso dificultado los planes de Voldemort. Harry no conocía al actual director de Hogwarts, pero por lo poco que le había contado Gellert al llegar a la mansión, el había sido el encargado de Harry desde que había quedado huérfano, desde que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y desaparecido por culpa de Harry.

"No cabe duda de que el viejo sabía de las condiciones en las que me había dejado" se dijo a sí mismo. Aún no perdonaba a Voldemort, el había asesinado a sus padres, pero Dumbledore lo había dejado en ese lugar, conciente de lo que hacia. "Y se supone que cuando cumpla 11 años y me lleve a Hogwarts debo estar agradecido con el" Harry dejo escapar un gruñido casi inaudible. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos por el momento y concentrarse en la situación actual, que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

- Entonces, ¿me dejaras hablar con Voldemort en persona o tendré que seguir esperando?- dijo el chico mirando el reloj a detalle.

Gellert lo miro furibundo y el chico sonrió tiernamente, como si realmente estuviese pidiendo hablar con Papá Noel y no con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. El rubio se giro abriendo la puerta bruscamente. Harry pareció despertar de un sueño y miro sorprendido que Gellert ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación, a metros de él. Miro una vez más al chico que seguía sonriendo.

- Si no se apura señor Mortífago, podría perderlo de vista- le dijo suavemente. Harry pudo advertir un deje de sarcasmo en la palabra "Mortífago" pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir a Gellert. Lo último que escucho al cerrar la puerta del despacho fue la risa infantil del chico.

Dio un par de pasos largos, casi corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del pasillo en la que se encontraban. El rubio parecía esperarlo.

Cuando alcanzó sus pasos siguieron caminando sin bajar la velocidad. Cruzaron a dos personas vestidas con capas negras a las que Gellert llamo enseguida.

- Malfoy, Macnair, vigilen la entrada de mi despacho. No quiero que le quiten un ojo de encima.- los dos asintieron y Gellert siguió su paso, acompañado de Harry.

- Ese chico me da mala espina- dijo el mayor mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Puede ser que Dumbledore haya partido su alma en horcruxes?- le pregunto el ojiverde.

- Viniendo de el, lamentablemente todo puede ser posible Harry- le dijo luego de un suspiro.

Harry prefirió no decir más y acelerar el paso aunque su vocecilla interior le decía que era mejor retroceder al encuentro con Voldemort, algo le decía que no estaría nada contento con la noticia.

Imitó la acción de su compañero y suspiro.

El jefe de los aurores debería posponer la reunión.

Tom se llevo una mano a la cabeza, no parecía de buen humor. Estaba sentado en la mesa de reuniones, tratando de negociar con uno de los hombres más importantes del Ministerio de Magia francés, encargado de cientos de Aurores.

- Usted sabe, señor, que el ministro no estaría de acuerdo en absoluto con ninguna negociación con usted. El estar aquí, reunido con usted es un riesgo seguro para mi.- le dijo el chico, que no parecía tener mas de 25 años.

- Créeme que lo sé Dubois, pero necesitamos contar con el ministro en decisiones importantes, con o sin su consentimiento.- le dijo Voldemort reclinándose en la silla. Claramente estaba recomendando un Imperius como solución.

- No será nada fácil...- le dijo nervioso el hombre.

Tom estaba por replicar pero la puerta se abrió, sacándole las palabras de la boca. ¿Quien se atrevía a interrumpir la reunión?

Casi se encontraba apuntando a la persona que los había interrumpido, pero bajo la varita al darse cuenta de su identidad.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto cortante a Gellert. Éste levanto las manos en señal de paz y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. A regañadientes le hizo caso.

- Tengo datos importantes sobre Albus, Tom- le dijo en voz baja para que el otro no escuchase. Tom lo miro extrañado y no pudo evitar mirar al hombre que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Quien es él?- pregunto señalando con la varita a Harry, que en ese momento se encontraba bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos.- No lo he visto antes por aquí. Exijo que me digas tu nombre.-Harry solo rió divertido y se acerco al oído de Tom.

- Si sigues con ese malhumor no tardaras en envejecer y volver a tu anterior aspecto...Voldy.- Dicho esto se alejo y se puso atrás de Gellert en caso de que el Lord reaccionara mal.

- Potter- escupió molesto en pársel. Éste solo sonrió y lo saludo con una mano.

- Como sea, creo que tendrás que cancelar esta reunión Tom.- le dijo Gellert. El invitado dejo escapar un suspiro, agradeciendo silenciosamente al mago por liberarlo de esa situación tensa con el Lord.

- Muy bien. Dubois, espero que no te moleste volver mañana- le dijo sarcásticamente. Era obvio que el joven no tenía otra opción si quería mantenerse con vida.

- C-claro señor. ¿A la misma hora de hoy?- pregunto nervioso. Voldemort asintió y salio de la sala, escoltado por el ojiverde y el rubio.

Los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección al despacho del rubio.

- No vas a creer lo que tengo para decirte- le dijo Gellert poniéndose a un lado del Lord.

- Pruébame - le dijo a secas. Odiaba las sorpresas y mas si venían del vejete de Dumbledore.

- Albus...Dumbledore tiene horcruxes.- le dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Los pasos de Tom se detuvieron al instante. Éste miro a su compañero con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara.

- ¿Como?- fue lo único que pudo decir. Gellert lo miro seriamente y siguió caminando. Luego de unos segundos Voldemort reacciono y siguió los pasos del rubio con Harry detrás. - ¿Quieres decir que el viejo, el santo de los santos Albus Dumbledore no le importo matar a un par de personas para resguardar su vida?

- Ese es el problema. ¿Cuantos Horcruxes habrá creado? Como sea, aún no te dije lo más sorprendente. La persona que me contó todo esto es un niño que no supera la edad de Harry.

- ¿Él tenia un horcrux suyo?- Voldemort bufo- debe tratarse de una broma. ¿Realmente piensas que el horcrux es verdadero? ¿Y que lo tiene un niño?

- El objeto que tenia en sus manos era un reloj muy valioso para él.- le dijo con la mirada al frente- Lo se porque Albus me había contado que se lo había regalado su padre. Cuanto menos, que el niño tenga ese reloj es un dato que puede dar veracidad a la existencia de un horcrux aquí mismo.- Gellert se detuvo y Voldemort dio la orden a los dos mortífagos que escoltaban la puerta para que se retirasen. El rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación. Allí se encontraba el niño, sentado en uno de los sillones.

Giro el rostro que tenía apoyado en una mano y se paró lentamente, sin sacarle la vista a Voldemort.

- Me honra con su presencia señor- le dijo el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tom lo miro fijamente, analizando cualquier detalle que pudiera dar con la verdad de la situación.

- ¿Realmente piensas que me conformaré con una estúpida reverencia? Si no quieres morir en este preciso momento será mejor que empieces a explicar la situación, niño.- dijo arrogantemente mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio.

El chico solo asintió y volvió a sentarse en el lugar en el que estaba antes de que llegaran los otros.

- Empieza por tu nombre- indico Voldemort y fijo su mirada en el.

- Muy bien. Me llamo Seth Ludwig- contestó.

- Así que hijo de dos miembros de la Orden del fénix ¿eh?- dijo sonriendo victorioso. Debía ser una estúpida trampa de Dumbledore. No podía creer que hubiera enviado un niño.

- Lamento decirle que esta muy mal informado, señor Voldemort- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro- Mis padres murieron hace dos días por una emboscada del mismo jefe de la Orden, Albus Dumbledore.

Ahora el turno para sorprenderse nuevamente vino del lado de Tom. La mente de Voldemort no podía más que trabajar rápidamente. ¿Dumbledore haciendo una emboscada? ¿A los suyos? La idea le resultaba absurda y descuidada.

- ¿Y según tú, porque Dumbledore querría asesinar a los suyos?- aún no podía creer que estuviera hablando con un niño de no más de 10 años. Luego tendría que descartar la idea de la poción multijugos.

Seth sonrió triste, sacando nuevamente el horcrux de su bolsillo. Voldemort lo miro detalladamente. Era evidente que comenzaba a entender.

- ¿No es obvio? Mis padres descubrieron la creación del horcrux por parte de Dumbledore. Él se les adelanto...y termino eliminándolos...pero él no contaba con que yo supiera sobre esto.- señalo el reloj.- Evidentemente Dumbledore aún no tenia un lugar para esconderlo ya que se encontraba en su escritorio...se nota que es reciente.-dijo mirando como se balanceaba.- Mis padres se encargaron de explicarme lo poco que sabían sobre los horcrux...realmente fueron unos buenos magos...- Seth parecía a punto de llorar, pero se notaba que intentaba contenerse. Harry no pudo evitar sentir lastima, reconociéndose a sí mismo en él.

- ¿Y se supone que ahora decides pasarte al lado oscuro?- bufo Voldemort, contrariado por la expresion de Harry- Realmente me conmueven...algún día deberían aprender que no todo es blanco y negro y que Dumbledore no es ningún santo.

Ludwing lo miro enojado pero Voldemort lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

- Luego buscaré la forma de verificar la autenticidad del reloj, pero ahora pasemos al otro punto importante y es ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?- continuo con el interrogatorio.

- Eso es simple. Como mis padres eran Aurores también tenían un mortífago en el ministerio bajo sospecha de ser espía. No soy ningún estúpido así que recordé el nombre y lo seguí durante un día sin que se diera cuenta y cuando activo el transportador decidí acompañarlo- dijo el chico orgulloso.

- Leander- dijo simplemente. Era el único mortífago tan estúpido como para no notar la presencia de un niño todo un día, aunque este fuera bastante inteligente.- No pasará de este día- dijo molesto.- ¿Así que debo pensar que pasaste todas las pruebas de seguridad con su ayuda?- ante la pregunta, el chico asintió.

- Bueno, luego de responder tantas preguntas, debo pedirle algo- dijo jugando con sus dedos.- Quiero que me acepte como mortífago, claro, en entrenamiento. No puedo volver a casa ahora que robe el horcrux de Dumbly- dijo divertido.

Harry dejo escapar una sonrisa, si lo aceptaban capaz podría hacerle compañía en el castillo los días que estuviera ahí. Además no le caía mal y se identificaba mucho con él. Gellert empezaba a ceder, pero no terminaba de caerle bien.

En cuanto a Voldemort, seguía mirándolo fijamente, evaluando las posibilidades.

- ¿Crees que puedes servirme de algo así? Dumbledore ya te conoce y no dudo de que te quisiera muerto.- señalo tranquilamente.

Seth solo mantuvo la sonrisa y murmuro un "no será un problema".  
Entonces su aspecto comenzó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en una versión de si mismo con el cabello plateado y los ojos azules, igual al que Harry había visto antes.

- ¿Metamorfomago?- comento Voldemort un tanto sorprendido. Se conocían muy pocos casos de esos, pero podía serle muy útil alguien así en sus filas. Ahora descartaba por completo la poción multijugos pero debía confirmar su identidad mágica ya que sino sería peligroso.

- Así es- afirmó el chico, volviendo a su anterior forma.- Así que ¿me aceptará?

- No dudo que serías muy útil, además la venganza es un motivo válido para ser mortífago ya que hay otros en ese caso, pero ten entendido que deberás pasar por varias pruebas para ver si en verdad eres quien dices ser. No creas que dejo entrar a cualquier persona- advirtió.

Harry miraba la situación feliz, encontraba a una persona en su misma situación y además Voldemort lo había aceptado. Miró a Gellert tratando adivinar en que estaría pensando. Éste le devolvió la mirada y le hizo una seña con el dedo hacia su pelo. Harry no entendía lo que el rubio quería decirle hasta que se dio cuenta. Su aspecto comenzaba a cambiar.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando notó que no podría hacerlo sin la autorización de Voldemort, ya que supuestamente era un mortífago cualquiera.

- Señor, ¿puedo retirarme?- le pregunto de espaldas, ya que el efecto disminuía y su cabello comenzaba a cambiar.

- Claro- dijo Voldemort sin saber la razón.

Harry abrió la puerta y una vez fuera se puso la capucha y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. No pensaba quedarse tanto tiempo allí así que no había calculado que la poción no llegaría en tiempo.

"Lo peor de todo es que me encuentro en una de las partes centrales del castillo, donde más acostumbran a pasar los mortífagos." pensó mientras aceleraba el paso, doblando en la esquina de un pasillo.

Entonces sintió que se chocaba con una figura negra. Como ya había vuelto completamente a su forma, no pudo evitar caer al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, a su vez dejando su rostro a la vista. Miró temerosamente hacia arriba rezando porque no se tratara de un mortífago aunque esto fuera inevitable.

El hombre vestía completamente de negro y tenia el cabello del mismo color hasta los hombros. No pudo evitar sentir su penetrante mirada cuando la fijo en él. Creía haberlo visto antes, seguro se trataría de uno del círculo interno.

El hombre, luego de observar bien de quien se trataba la figura que se había chocado contra él, se fijo en el color de sus ojos, sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Potter...?- pronunció sorprendido. El chico palideció al ver que el hombre lo reconocía.

**_Continuará..._**

Hola!! Como están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nn no creo que falte mucho para Hogwarts y en el próximo vamos a ver un poco a Dumbledore en vez de leer solo difamaciones de él xD ( no puedo evitarlo x.x) Ya apareció un nuevo personaje ( aunque este no va a pasar de amigo de Harry xD) y va a ser importante en la historia (o eso supongo) xD Para el slash todavía falta un poquito, estoy mas enfocada en poner las bases del fanfic, después vendrá. Todavía no se si ponerlo a Severus de pareja (va a ser un triangulo, Tom ya tiene lugar asegurado xD pero hay que ser justos y darle oportunidad a otro también), así que por favor díganme xox porque la otra era ponerlo a Draco pero no me da mucha emoción esa pareja T.T...Bueno, porfa dejen review y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda nn (aunque este año prácticamente viviré en el colegio por todos los contraturnos u.ú) Bye nn!!

**Reviews: Nadesiko04**: Emm si xD Albus tiene horcruxes xD le quise hacer justicia a Voldy por una vez jaja. Me alegra que te resultara interesante nn ( no sabia como iba a caerle a la gente o.o en una de esas me linchaban pero como parecen todos slys por aca xD). Lo de papá y mama..ehh xD si, lo escribir en un momento en el que evidentemente no estaba bien xD Bueno, besos y abrazos nn!

**Sehanine Moonbow**: Hola! Lo de la identidad del chico se ve en este cap nn, la pareja de Harry...emm Voldy y - quizas quizas- Severus o.o depende de como se den las cosas por Hogwarts xD Y si, lo del vejete es cierto, ni se dio cuenta -.- pero tengamos en cuenta que no pensaba que Voldy iba a mandar a Gellert como profe de Harry ( esto solo puede ocurrir en las mentes de las fangirs -.-U) Me dio gracia lo del "cerdo jr y a la yegua de sus parientes" xDD la verdad que ni idea que voy a hacer con ellos -.- ya se me va a ocurrir algo...En cuanto a la tortura que recibieron voy a ver si la pongo por alli nnU pero no te aseguro nada xD. Bueno, besos nn!!

**Alex**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic nn en cuanto al horcrux yo tampoco creo que traiga nada bueno nnU bueno, besos y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Danyhogg**: Hola, y antes que todo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribir un review asi nn. Lo de la relacion entre Harry y Tom voy a tener que ir dandola de a poco, porque sino no parecería muy real ( ya trate de facilitar un poco el odio de Harry hacia Tom, desviandolo un poco con la ignorancia de Harry). La relacion de Harry con Gellert es la que más me gusta de todas y la que me llevo a escribir esto. Me parece que él es una version diferente de Dark Lord de la que Harry conoce y eso puede dar una oportunidad a Harry para conocer más el lado de Tom y no vivir engañado por Dumbledore. Casi casi iban a tener una relacion amorosa ( no lo descarto). Todavía no se que voy a hacer con ellos. Obviamente todavia nada ( Harry tiene 9 años, no podria ponerlo con nadie o.o) pero, repito, amo la relacion entre ellos dos, sea cual sea, por eso Gellert podria ser tanto un obstáculo como una ayuda para la pareja TomxHarry ( llevo pensando que voy a hacer con Grindelwald y nunca logro decidirme -.-). Agradezco que entiendas que recien estoy empezando la historia nn para que parezco "realista" no puede ir la trama a las apuradas.  
Lo del slash, es cierto xD suena mejor que gay xD a mi me sirve para hablar del yaoi/slash en cualquier lugar. Sino en cualquier lugar en el que hable de slash y diga " Me encanta la pareja gay x" o "Que buen fic gay me lei ayer" toda la gente se quedaria mirando ( cosa que en realidad no tendria que suceder, pero la sociedad es asi). Tom tambien es mi personaje favorito, asi que me alegra que sea el tuyo tambien ( Severus tambien es un gran personaje). Mucha gente ( no quiero discriminar pero Gryffindor Gryffindor xD) siempre hablaba -antes del septimo- de Dumbledore como si fuera dios, pase años diciendo que usaba siempre a Harry y me trataron de loca, diciendo que Albus era noble ( jajaja) y que Voldemort, bueno, palabrotas. Y nunca se gastaron en ver el personaje a fondo. Como sucedio tambien con Severus -.- y al final Dumbledore lo estuvo utilizando. Como a Harry tambien, pero al final lo victimizan, diciendo lo de su hermana, madre, padre etc. Lo curioso de esto es que esa situacion sirve para dar lastima y perdonar a Dumbledore. Pero, y Voldemort? Si yo le explicara la vida de Tom a alguien me diria "Bueno, pero sigue siendo Voldemort". Entonces Dumbledore sigue siendo Dumbledore a pesar de todo tambien! Jugando con las emociones de los demas y utilizandolos! Siempre.  
Bueno, me pasa que me paso lineas y lineas de escribir insultando a Dumbledore, pero pienso que me comprenderas al odiar tambien al personaje xD. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y no dudes en dejar otro review, si es largo mejor, asi me entretengo hablando con otra persona jaja. Besos!

**Lis Snape**: Hola! Si, xD Gellert vendria a ser mas o menos eso, se ve obligado a servirle a Voldy porque este lo salvo de la carcel y le devolvio la juventud xD ( no es como si de verdad Gellert pudiera mantener ese fisico y que Dumbledore se estuviera cayendo a pedazos -con todo respeto eh!-). Me alegra que pienses que la hsitoria va en buen camino nn ( y espero que sea asi jaja) Lo de la escena de Vernon, a mi se me dio peor porque tuve que escribirla, pero fue realmente necesaria como desenlace de todo lo que pasa ( y pasara) Bueno, besos y gracias por el review!


	6. Jugando para ambos lados

- - dialogo  
" " pensamiento  
-- -- pársel nn

**Advertencias: este fic contiene algunos personajes y hechos relacionados con el tomo 7 de Hp, Deathly Hollows, igual a Spoilers. Por ultimo, Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera asi Voldemort seria inmortal desde el primer libro y Dumbledore estaria desde hace muuucho tiempo muerto. Y ni hablar del slash que haria por ahi u.u.**

**Pretending Light Up**

**Capitulo 5:** Jugando para ambos lados

Habían sido los mejores días de su vida, sin lugar a dudas. Desde esa temporada no podía evitar sentir nostalgia cuando el verano se aproximaba.

Aún podía recordar el golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana, las cartas que intercambiaban, sin importar la hora o el día.

Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama lentamente y se acerco hacia la ventana. Pasó la yema de los dedos descuidadamente por el cristal y perdió su mirada en el vació. No pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo y cerrar los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente.

"Es increíble como la gente puede cambiar con el paso del tiempo"- las palabras quedaron en el aire.

Paso su mirada por última vez por el exterior antes de acercarse a su escritorio. Se agacho unos centímetros tanteando hasta encontrar el objeto de su interés.

Tomo el pequeño frasco y lo acerco a su boca, bebiendo la cantidad necesaria. Había algunas noches como esas, en las que el pasado se hacia presente una vez mas, insensible al recordarle los mismos días una y otra vez.

Volvió a guardar el frasco pero no pudo evitar que su vista bajara hasta el último cajón del escritorio. Dudando, abrió el compartimiento lentamente, sacando de éste un pequeño retrato que se encontraba guardado al fondo.

A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver perfectamente las dos siluetas moviéndose en la fotografía. El joven más alto movía la mano graciosamente, saludando a la cámara mientras que con la otra mano atraía más a si mismo al otro chico. Éste se notaba menos animado pero se podía ver claramente la sonrisa en su rostro. Miraba al chico resignado, sin dejar de saludar también a la cámara.

Vio la secuencia solo una vez y decidió volver a guardar el retrato al fondo del cajón. Nada podía salir bien si los sentimientos se interponían, y aún menos en una guerra.

Se recostó en la cama nuevamente e intentó conciliar el sueño, aunque la poción ya estaba haciendo efecto.

"Si Voldemort se enterara de que en su propia mansión hay una fotografía de su peor enemigo" no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar eso. Aún así, lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de cerrar los ojos fue el mismo sol de aquel verano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Después de horas de trabajo comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

- Los años empiezan a pesar, Severus-- dijo cansino el viejo mirando al profesor de pociones.

Éste le devolvió la mirada, fijándolas en aquellos ojos azules. Últimamente el director repetíaesas palabras constantemente, seguramente pensaba que no llegaría al final de todo eso. Miro alfénix a su costado, realmente no convenía mirarlo demasiado tiempo a los ojos.

- Así que ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto el anciano.- ¿Lograron llegar a algún acuerdo con el ministerio francés?- directamente al punto.

Severus siguió sin separar su mirada del fénix, sin que Dumbledore se diera cuenta, el porcionista intentaba no pensar en la situación que había dado a lugar minutos antes.

-o-o-o- Flash Back-o-o-o-

Recorrió con la mirada la pequeña figura que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Tenía los mismos ojos que Lily como también los mismos rasgos que el estúpido de Potter. Aunque nunca lo había visto, no cabía duda, se trataba de Harry Potter.

-Potter...- no pudo evitar pronunciar su apellido. ¿Que hacia ahí la única esperanza de la luz, el responsable de la desaparición del dark lord en su propia mansión?

El chico pareció confundido pero no tardo mucho tiempo en actuar. Se acerco corriendo a Severus con los ojos cerrados en un vano intento de pegarle a ciegas. Severus no pudo mas que levantar una ceja sorprendido, ¿que pretendía hacer un niño de diez años pegándole con los ojos cerrados a un mortífago?

Levanto el brazo derecho para detenerlo, pero justo antes de que éste llegara hasta él, el chico abrió los ojos y metió la mano en la capa, sacando la varita de uno de sus bolsillos.

- ¡Stupefy!- Harry apunto a Severus, y sin que este pudiera prever el hechizo, cayo derribado contra una pared. Harry sonrió complacido por el éxito de su plan improvisado, se acerco a Severus que permanecía inmóvil y con un rápido movimiento lo dejo inconciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gellert vigilaba todo desde un rincón mientras Voldemort terminaba con la tanda de hechizos para averiguar si el chico mentía o era manejado por alguien más. Al terminar, los resultados fueron favorables para Seth (NA: acuérdense, el chico que les trajo el horcrux nn) asi que, de acuerdo al trato inicial, el chico comenzaría con el entrenamiento para mortífago.

Seth se veía conforme, así que luego de dar las gracias, Tom llamo a un mortífago y le indico que llevara al chico a uno de los cuartos asignados para principiantes. Gellert lo acompaño hasta la puerta y luego de que el mortífago se retirase con el chico, volvió a entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Realmente crees que debemos confiar en el chico?- preguntó Gellert, recargándose contra la puerta. Tom estaba por responderle cuando se detuvo. Entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo que Gellert se corriera a un lado. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado.

- Harry acaba de llamarme- respondió automáticamente. Gellert no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse porque lo llamaba por su nombre, solo se apresuro hacia el pasillo, preocupado de que pudiera pasarle algo al chico.

No tardaron mucho en llegar ya que era un recorrido habitual para ellos. Encontraron a Harry sentado sobre una figura negra. En cuanto los vio, se levanto enseguida y fue corriendo hasta su lado.

- No pude hacer otra cosa, tuve que desmayarlo. Me reconoció- dijo enseguida, tratando de explicarse.

Gellert se acerco a Harry y paso la mano por su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- No vamos a castigarte, en todo caso la culpa fue mía por no supervisar tu regreso. Por suerte no te hizo nada- dijo, refiriéndose al mortífago.

Voldemort observo a Harry por unos segundos, luego se acerco hacia el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y apuntó con su varita.

- Enervate.- dijo, despidiendo un destello que llego hasta el cuerpo, levantándolo automáticamente. Al ver quien se trataba mascullo- Snape...

Severus abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda al ver a quien tenia adelante.

- Amo...ese niño- dijo mirando a Harry.- Es potter, señor.- murmuro, tratando de explicarse. Pero a pesar de lo dicho, la mirada de Voldemort no cambio.

- Ya se que es Potter, estúpido.- dijo, señalando lo obvio. Ahora Snape se veía aun más confundido. ¿Que hacia Voldemort teniendo al niño que vivo frente suyo sin querer matarlo?

Tom, al ver que no podría solucionar ese problema tan fan fácilmente, hizo una seña con la mano a Severus, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Harry miraba a Voldemort con curiosidad. Nunca había visto el trato de Tom con sus seguidores, aunque sabia de muy bien que grato no era. Al pasar al lado suyo, Tom se detuvo y lo miro fijamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada, pensando que el mayor iba a castigarlo.

Al ver que Voldemort levantaba la mano, Harry cerró los ojos asustado, como reflejo de los malos tratos que le había dado Vernon. Pero volvió a abrirlos al ver que no llegaba el impacto. Noto que tenía la capucha puesta nuevamente, sin poder ver nada.

- Para que no vuelvan a reconocerte- dijo simplemente, siguiendo de largo su camino mientras Severus lo seguía a una distancia segura, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Gellert se rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo llevo para el lado contrario de Voldemort.

- Todavía tenemos que seguir con las lecciones Harry- indico mientras el pequeño asentía.

Voldemort eligió la sala más cercana y entró, seguido por Severus. Cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador.

- Quiero que escuches atentamente ya que no lo repetiré una vez más. El que estés vivo después de haber visto esto significa que eres lo suficientemente valioso como para matarte aquí mismo.- explico lentamente.- Es cierto, el niño que viste ahí es Harry Potter y debido a ciertas circunstancias ahora esta de nuestro lado.- Severus se sorprendió al oír esto, pero trato de aparentar.- Pero tengo varios planes respecto a él, así que no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, solo dos personas del circulo interno lo saben. ¿Esta claro? - dijo, en un tono amenazador.

A Severus no lo quedo otra que asentir, como solía ser la costumbre en esos casos.

-o-o-o- Fin del flash Back -o-o-o-

- Severus... ¿me has escuchado Severus?- pregunto nuevamente Dumbledore. Severus apartó la mirada del fénix y asintió.

- Todavía no pude averiguar sobre la reunión. Fue totalmente confidencial, así que nadie estuvo presente- contesto.

El anciano suspiro pero volvió a sonreír.

- Esta bien Severus, espero que puedas averiguarlo a la brevedad ya que es un tema vital. Ahora puedes ir a descansar- le indico, amablemente.- Supongo que ha sido un día largo.

"Ni se lo imagina" pensó. Se paró de la silla y luego de despedirse de Dumbledore, cerro la puerta detrás suyo. "No soy tu perro faldero Albus, así que no pienso decirte lo de Potter, por lo menos no ahora." con una sonrisa, empezó a caminar en dirección a sus aposentos.

**Continuará...**

Hola!! Capitulo cortito, prometo que el próximo será mas largo o.o calculo que ya tendría que entrar a Hogwarts en el próximo cap y ahí se van a ver sus amistades y a que casa va a ir xD. nn Besos y gracias por los reviews!!


End file.
